Dreams: Jing
by Reesechan
Summary: Complete - Jing has an interesting dream caused by the dream orb.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Jing: King of Bandits.

A/N: This is my first King of Bandit: Jing fic. Please tell me what you think. There is a continuation of this fic also. It is mainly a one-shot though. This is lime-ish so if you can't stand toah sort of thing. Go to the other KOBJ story.

Note: I got this idea from watching Jing in Seventh Heaven. You don't really have to watch it to understand this fic, but it would be better if you did. All you really need to know is that Campari is a guy who has something called a Dream Orb. That is all I am going to tell!

Dreams

by: Reesechan

* * *

"What kind of dream do you want me to show you?" Campari asked when he appeared in the solitary confinement cell in front of Jing and Kir. "I personally recommend "The Insomniac King's Daydream." 

"However, I will give you this one instead." Campari held up a small red sphere and red light started to emit from it, filling the room. "A nostalgic dream."

Everything went from red to white.

* * *

There was a bright light shining into his closed lids. 

Jing turned away from the offending light and snuggled into the warmth of his sweet, smelling pillows.

He heard a feminine giggle. He then felt something soft whisper against his cheek. Jing brushed it away and frowned slightly. He heard the giggle again. Then, he heard his named being softly called.

The Bandit King opened one eye and saw a few strands of hair. He followed the silver path upward, toward the top of ample breasts.

The thief's eyes widened. It registerd just what he was, unintentionally, using as pillows and he shot up and scooted over.

He turned around when he heard laughter.

"Stir." He whispered as he stared at the princess. She looked beautiful. Instead of her usual purple bodysuit, she was wearing a white sun-dress, with thin straps, that stopped just above her knees. Her hair was completely loose and blowing freely in the light wind. She crawled over to him , her hands planted on the ground on either side of his waist and her knees between his legs.

Silver eyes looked into dark grey ones.

"What's wrong?" Stir asked in a teasing tone. "Were you not comfortable?"

He smirked.

She sat on her knees and giggled. "I will never forget that look on you had on your face, for as long as I live."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She nodded and he grinned devilishly.

Jing stood, then held out his hand to help her up. "I can make you forget."

"How?" She asked as they walked back under the shade of the tree. She smirked. "Does the infamous Bandit King have something on him, that will make me forget things."

He turned her around, so that she was facing him, and her back was up against the tree trunk. His face inches from hers.

"Sort of." He replied, before kissing her fully on the lips. His tongue eased out, coaxing her mouth open, and deepening the kiss. Stir moaned, when his knee slid between her legs and spread them out. He broke the kiss and started to kiss a trail down her neck.

"Jing?" She gripped his shoulders when, he kneeled down. Her eyes widened slightly, when he lifted her left leg and held it on his shoulder. "Jing? What are you doing?"

He looked up at her, while he kissed a slow trail up the inside of her thigh, and saw her cheeks were slightly flushed. "Making. . . you . . . forget." He said between kisses.

"We...Y . . .You.. can't ..." Stir drew in an audible breath when he first tasted her. He heard her moan and cry his name with each lick or thrust of his tongue. He let out a low laugh against her, when he felt her fingers dig into his shoulder and proceeded to make her forgetuntil she was trembling and gasping for air.

Afterwards, he stood up. He grabbed her left leg to move it from his shoulder, down to his waist. He looked into Stir's face to see her silver eyes dazed and her cheeks tinged pink. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. She leaned into his shoulder and he felt her smile.

* * *

The locks to the chains started to rattle. 

"Dreams are only created from your own memories and wills." Campari said as he broke the chains around Jing and Kir.

"However, men demand a bit of pleasure in their dreams."

Jing gave a questioning look to Campari, after he rubbed his wrists, and waited.

"The Dream is not over yet."

* * *

A/N: Please Read and Review! Part 2 is Stir's side 


End file.
